


Own It

by monbebyx



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, College, Drunk Min Yoongi | Suga, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, ish, push and pull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebyx/pseuds/monbebyx
Summary: Yoo Kihyun stood a little too close to Jungkook, the baby brother of the notorious 'bad boy' Min Yoongi, and now he has to handle the confusing push-and-pull situation he unwillingly created.





	1. Chapter 1

Jungkook was just your average freshman. He was a wide-eyed, naïve teenager that hung out with his friends, attended parties and got high on the promises of his new college life. Therefore, he was extremely careless with his actual responsibilities: classes. Math was never his strength to begin with, but due to his careless ways he was now miles behind the others in his class. After a couple of half-assed tests and a failed midterm, he saw it necessary to find a tutor that could help him after school. Even though it pained his young heart to abstain from the things he really wanted to do, he just couldn’t fail this class. His parents would kill him, and he would, with a hundred percent certainty, be forced to drop out of every single social event for the rest of college if he failed a class the first year. 

To save his freedom, Jungkook swallowed his shame and went on a desperate hunt to find a tutor. There was only one problem: he was not telling his parents and he had absolutely no money. What kind of person would be crazy enough to tutor a freshman in their freetime with no compensation?

Kihyun had gladly accepted the proposition when Jungkook had approached him. The younger boy had ambushed him after school one day, stumbling over his words and manickly gesturing his hands. The brunette told Kihyun he didn’t have funds to pay him, but that he really needed someone to help him get back on track with the rest of the class. Jungkook had only looked at his shoes as his fringe shielded his eyes from Kihyun’s gaze. The embarrassment and shame was clearly evident on the younger’s face, and he was careful never to give any indication of judgement. Everyone could make mistakes and it was easy to sway off the tracks in college if you didn’t pay enough attention. Kihyun didn’t have to think twice - of course he would help. They met the next day in the library to start with the basics, so that Kihyun could evaluate what Jungkook needed to practice the most. He quickly found that, yes, this boy really needed help with his math class.

They studied together regularly from then on, spending their time dedicated to their homework even though the conversations and jokes mixed effortlessly into the hours. They really hit it off, making Kihyun a great asset for Jungkook both academically and socially. Jungkook knew that the older boy was a bright light in the academic sense, having the motivation and focus to study for hours every day, as well as being gifted with a brain that easily saw logical solutions to tough problems. He made every problem seem so easy, so obvious, and it made Jungkook finally believe that he could pass his future tests and live to face his parents after the exams. The study sessions usually consisted of Kihyun working on his own assignments while Jungkook sat hunched over his books, gnawing on his pencil and huffing loudly (and not so subtly) whenever he was stuck on a problem. The older boy transitioned smoothly between studying and tutoring, making Jungkook work it out himself and actually learning the curriculum. Kihyun knew that the brunette would have no problem with catching up with his class if he only worked diligently - he was a smart boy after all, there was no doubt in that.

They were in their third week of tutoring, and Jungkook had just solved a particularly hard equation, groaning and leaning all the way back in his chair as he let his head fall back. “Oh my god, I’m so doomed!” Kihyun couldn’t help the small, breathy laugh that escaped him. “You are so dramatic,” he began as he stuffed his papers into his bag. “And you are not doomed. Look at all the progress you have made in only three weeks. You’ll have no trouble getting back on track, trust me.” He gave the younger boy a pat on the back as assurance before he continued in a teasing voice. “You only have to keep your eyes on the books, not the girls.”

Another groan escaped the freshman. “I can’t keep up this workload. It’s too much.” Kihyun could hear the frustration lacing Jungkook’s words. His inner mom made an appearance at that. “Yes, Kookie, but that’s what you get when you neglect your classes in favour of partying. It’s not too bad if you actually follow the learning plan.” He couldn’t keep the amused tone out of his voice. They were so comfortable with each other that he dared to joke about the poor decisions Jungkook had made, knowing that he wouldn’t be embarrassed or feel like he was judging him. Jungkook only gave him a pouting glare from his semi-uncomfortable position on the chair. The redhead replied with an amused smile as he pushed his last books into his bag in his lap. Kihyun rose to his feet at the same time as the younger boy tilted himself back to a normal position in his chair. They were done for the day, and Jungkook felt as his head would explode from all the equations still swimming through his brain. He started packing his own belongings as the elder boy spoke. “Good work today, Kookie. I’ll see you over the weekend?”

His face perked up as he looked at the other boy. “Yes, I’ll be there.” The elder smiled and gave him a slight nod before he turned around, making his way towards the exit. Kihyun could hear ruffling behind him. He turned back as soon as he heard a screeching sound echoing through the library, followed by a loud thud and a muted “fuck”. Kihyun only watched the younger boy, his face flushed as he crouched down to pick up his fallen book. Slowly, Jungkook rose back on his feet, his eyes glued to the floor. Two fingers fiddled with with the dark fringe and he stared determinedly at a stain on the linoleum floor. It was two of Jungkook’s nervous habits. Kihyun hadn’t seen this side of him in a while. The shyness usually only surfaced when he was flustered and nervous about telling him something, or when he asked about a problem he knew had a simple answer that he just couldn’t see.

“Uh-” Jungkook stammered at the older boy. “My parents are away this weekend, so me and my brother are hosting a party at our place.” A smile spread on Kihyun’s face at the hesitant way the young boy spoke. It was endearing and honestly quite cute. The younger suddenly peeked his eyes out from behind his fringe to lock his gaze with Kihyun’s. “You can come if you want.” They stood in silence for only a split second before the brunette panicked because of the quiet. “Free drinks on me! As a token for the help.” His voce was too loud and too excited, clearly stressed by the possibility of rejection. His eyes sparked as he waited for Kihyun’s response. The redhead only stared back at him with an entertained smile, trying to contain his laughter as he replied. “I would love to, Kookie.”

The feet of the younger boy bounced a single time, a blinding smile taking over his face. “Ok! Great! It starts at 7. See you there!” Kihyun gave a wave of his hand as he watched the younger boy hastily grab all his books before he awkwardly ran off down the hall, nearly tripping on his own feet. 

\----------------------  
It was quite ironic really. Yoongi was never one for big parties, but here he was, sitting in the corner of his own living room, being the not-so-welcoming host. He figured his puppy of a younger brother did a good enough job at socialising with the guests. Even though he was shy, he was extremely charming and he liked to fly around like the little butterfly he was. At least they can associate our last name with one positive thing, Yoongi thought to himself as he sipped his beer and tried to mute out the conversations of his friends. It wasn’t that Yoongi hated parties, he just attended other types of parties, or gatherings, than his younger brother. He didn’t like the stuffy and suffocating house parties where everyone just got smashed and did stupid shit for the fun of it. Yoongi wandered other circles. They usually hung out on the dodgy streets of the town, getting high in their friend’s worn down cars as they tried to get women off the streets. The percentage of leather jackets present was exceptionally higher and the “bad boy vibe”, as Jungkook liked to call it, was much stronger.

The loud music, the sweat and the yelling was nothing he wanted to surround himself with. It was so hot inside the house that he was forced to get rid of his precious jacket, making him sit only in a loose, white t-shirt and black jeans. The blonde was zoned out, totally in his own world as he tried to do the impossible: muffle the sound of the blaring music. Aimlessly, his eyes wandered around the room, trying to find an anchoring point among the crowd. They drifted from the alcohol on the table in front of him, to the bright painting on the opposite wall, making their way to a dancing couple before they landed on a familiar face. His brother could be seen chatting with a group of people on the other side of the window, clearly having a good time, that bastard. Yoongi wondered for a moment if he should go out and join him, but his pride wouldn’t let him hang out with his baby brother at their own party. His image was better off with him sitting with his zoned out bitchface in the corner of the living room.

With curious eyes, Yoongi caught sight of a boy he hadn’t seen around his brother before. He had only seen a few glimpses of the strange boy at the party, always hanging around Jungkook. The distance and mass of people made his face blur, but Yoongi swore he looked vaguely familiar. The boy looked around the same height as himself, making Jungkook tower over him. He looked lean but fit, sporting dark red hair, a loose black shirt tucked into his skintight, black ripped jeans. The feminine face, rosy lips and neatly styled hair was a stark contrast to his all black attire. 

Yoongi continued to observed the small cluster of people standing outside on his lawn. There were around six or seven people, he figured. Yoongi recognised most of them from Jungkook’s group of friends, but there were a few unfamiliar faces. His brother’s best friends Kim Taehyung, Kim Yugyeom, Lim Changkyun, and the boy insistent on people calling him BamBam, were all present. Their gestures were getting increasingly more sloppy, their eyes glazed, while they laughed and talked in the fresh air outside. Yoongi watched as the red-headed boy leaned in and tip-toed, holding a hand to Jungkook’s chest to steady himself, before whispering something to the brunette. The younger laughed heartily at that, throwing his head forward to stare at his feet. Due to the extreme admiration Yoongi had for his baby brother, he knew his body language like the back of his hand. Jungkook was blushing. Jungkook was fucking blushing. The alcohol and the warm temperature had already stained Jungkook’s face red, so Yoongi couldn’t see the tell-tale sign of colour spreading over his nose and cheeks, but he knew it was there underneath the rest. Even though his brother was always shy when making small-talk, this seemed different. The vibe he got from the redhead made him knit his eyebrow together in suspision. Maybe Yoongi seemed him familiar because he was a notorious fuckboy? His choice of friends caused the blonde to know a lot of the dodgy people at school, and as he saw something familiar in the red-headed boy’s face, uncertainty took a hold of his body. The one thing he knew for a fact was that he wouldn’t let that boy hang around his baby brother.

Yoongi sat his beer down a little too forcefully, making his friends jump in their seats, before pushing his way through the house, moving through the crowds of people dancing and grinding (dry-humping in Yoongi’s opinion) in his living room, strangers stuck together by the face, and lastly, stepping over a few passed out freshmans. Reaching the open door, he stepped outside as the night mercilessly slapped his face with a wall of cool air. The blonde stopped for a moment to indulge in the feeling. His anger was soothed for a second as the breeze caressed his overheated skin. A sharp inhale of breath, and so he was back on his mission. As he turned the corner of the house with determined steps, his brother came into view.

Yoongi’s appearance was noticed by a chirpy Jungkook. “Hyung!”

The redhead perched up at that, still holding on to Jungkook’s arm. “Oh, so this is the famous older brother?” He smiled at the approaching blonde, blissfully oblivious of the incoming storm that was Min Yoongi.

“Yes,” he replied dryly, “and you can stay the fuck away from my brother!” Before he knew it, Kihyun was slammed against the wall, making every ounce of breath leave his lungs in one swift motion. “Whoa, there.” Kihyun spoke breathlessly. His glossy eyes searched the blonde’s face, trying to find the meaning behind this ambush, but he only came up blank. In a split of a second, Kihyun sobered up, throwing his arms over his head in surrender. “What’s the problem?”

The other boys stood paralyzed at the sudden intrusion, watching the scene with shock. “The problem is that I don’t like the way you are looking at my baby brother!” Yoongi stressed the two last words, pronouncing them slowly and precisely. In his drunken state, Kihyun couldn’t help but to stifle a laugh, his teeth coming out to bite his lower lip to hide the smile threatening to appear. He took a deep breath before calmly replying the furious brother of the boy he was tutoring, looking intently at him. “I’m just here as a friend, and I assure you, I have absolutely no intentions of flirting with your brother.”

“Oh, hell you are!” The blonde screamed, taking a menacing step towards his brother’s supposed friend. “I saw the way you two interacted!”

Jungkook had been standing dumb-founded in the background, not knowing how to deal with this unexpected situation. The alcohol in his veins slowed down his reactions, but as the scene went on, he gradually realized that he couldn’t let his friend and tutor be treated this way by Yoongi. He had to clear up this misunderstanding. Opening his mouth, he was trying to tread carefully. “Hyung! He’s just my--”

“Shut it, Kookie!” Yoongi snapped at him with such speed and anger that he couldn’t help but take a step back. Jungkook had seen his brother angry before, God knows he had, but it had never been directed towards him - it had always been to protect him from the dangers and injustices of society. Therefore, Jungkook had absolutely no clue what to do. He was always glad to be on Yoongi’s side whenever he got angry, seeing that his brother could summon hell’s wrath if he got pushed far enough. Now that he stood on the receiving end of that wrath, he was lost. He was the docile one, always respecting and trying to please the people around him. How could he stand up to this rage?

Jungkook could hear his friends mumbling in the background before one of them muttered something about leaving them alone to sort things out. Honestly, he was glad they left, even though he considered asking them to stay just in case a fight broke out. He decided against it. Kihyun studied his own shoes, his arms still perched against the wall over his head, as he calmly voiced his opinion after the small group left. “Maybe you should listen to your brother?” Dizzy from the adrenaline rushing through his every cell, the Yoongi took a wobbly step towards him. He raised his fist high in the air, ready to make the boy’s face match his red hair if he as much as said another word - or worse - laid his eyes on his brother. “The fuck I won’t! Get off my fucking lawn before I--”

“He’s my tutor.” Jungkook cut him off with a firm voice.

Yoongi never took his eyes off the subject of his rage. His body was stiff, tense under all the pressure building in him. It wasn’t that he wanted to hit this strange boy, but for a brief moment he was sure that his fist was living its own life, and that the redhead would end the night sporting a lovely bruise. “When the fuck did you start going to a tutor?!” Yoongi half scoffed, half roared. Jungkook snapped.

“Since I fucking started failing math!”

“Watch your fucking language!” Yoongi instantly yelled back.

A few seconds passed in silence before the pieces fell into place in Yoongi’s mind. He turned around abruptly, and thanks to the alcohol pumping through him, he thought he was going to faint. However, he managed to remain standing, only to watch his brother with a harsh gaze. He examined his younger brother’s wide eyes, halfway hidden underneath his thick fringe, the way his eyebrows knit together, creating worried lines across his forehead, and the way he swallowed thickly. Jungkook had never seen his brother so shocked before, and that frightened him.

“What did you say?” 

The voice was like the calm before the storm, and the younger of the two could only wince and shy away from his brother’s furious eyes. There had been countless times Yoongi had been mad at him, but never like this. There had never been such disappointment and rage in his brother’s eyes. Kihyun was still standing against the wall, examining the whole situation with careful eyes. The redhead took a deep but silent breath and slid two steps away from the blonde, gaining some space between them, before he opened his mouth to speak. “I think,” he said, “that’s my cue to leave.”

Yoongi turned back to stare Kihyun dead in the eyes. “Yes, get the fuck away from my house.” He growled at him, and it took all of Kihyun’s strength not to look away from the cold eyes staring back at him. Yoongi’s lips were curled up in a snarl, making him look almost feral. His whole demeanor only punctuated this, because to Kihyun, it looked like the blonde would pounce on him at any given second if he moved so much as a muscle. “And stay the fuck away from my brother.” This was clearly Yoongi’s last warning, and Kihyun had no intention of defying that. Jungkook’s eyes jumped between the two boys in panic as he desperately wanted Yoongi to understand how wrong he was.

“Kihyun, please stay.” His voice was so soft, but Kihyun could hear the small affirmation that lined his words. The older boy knew that Jungkook only wanted to fix this, but he also knew when to back down - if only for it to cool down a little. “No, it’s alright, Kookie. I think I should go.” Kihyun said gently, but with an assertion Jungkook had never heard from him before. 

“Yes, Kihyun needs to fucking leave.” The way the blonde pronounced his name sent a chill down Kihyun’s spine. The oldest of the boys turned his head from his brother to glare at the guest of their own party. “Now.” He growled, his eyes blown wide and his lips turned up in a sneer.

“On it.” Kihyun’s gaze met Jungkook’s startled one, the younger giving a silent apology before the redhead broke the connection, adjusted his jacket and started walking over the lawn and towards the street. Jungkook could see how the older boy combed his fingers through his red locks in astonishment, and he couldn’t help but to worry if this had ruined both his friendship and his math grade. 

As Kihyun started on his way back home, Yoongi and Jungkook was left standing silently in front of the house. Yoongi had his back turned away from his brother, his eyes closed and his head hanging slightly. Jungkook had never been more afraid of what he would do. Right then, he wasn’t sure if he should say something or keep holding his breath. He opted for the first option, to try and coax his brother to really see what a big misunderstanding this was.

“Hyu--” Yoongi raised his arm in a flash, startling the younger. The blonde pointed one of his shaking fingers up towards the sky. He was still faced the other way, so Jungkook couldn’t see his expression, but he could clearly see how Yoongi’s whole body was shaking in anger. 

“Don’t you fucking speak.” he barked. “Don’t you dare speak.” The blonde took a deep breath. “Let’s get these people out of our fucking house, and we’ll deal with this in the morning.” The youngest could hear the razor-sharp edge to his brother’s words. The discussion was officially over and Jungkook just had to deal with that fact. A sigh escaped him as he dropped his gaze in defeat. “Yes, hyung.”

Even though the party was cut short, they managed to get everyone out by the end of the next half hour. ‘Something urgent came up, so we need everyone to leave,’ Yoongi had explained. People are always adamant to leave a good party, especially so early in the evening, but Yoongi had tempted them with another one a few streets down, and that had gotten the ball rolling. At last, the brothers stood amongst a chaos of spilled beer, various bottles, trash and forgotten pieces of clothing scattered around their living room and kitchen.

“Hyung, I’ll take it.” Jungkook offered as he began picking up a few pieces of clothing from the floor. “No. I’m the oldest. Go to sleep.” There was a finality in the words he spoke and Jungkook didn’t dare question him. Instead, he carefully nodded his head before he climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

\----------------------  
The following morning, Jungkook woke up at noon to the smell of eggs. His brain slowly and surely started functioning, cursing his past self for forgetting to close the blinds as the harsh morning light made its way into his room. The brunette grunted and forced his tired frame into a sitting position. He combed his fingers through the disheveled mop of glorious bed hair sitting atop his head. With his eyes closed, he sat there for a few minutes before leaving the warm comfort of his bed. Yesterday’s clothes were promoted to the clothes of today, and Jungkook threw them on while he started to make way for the door. Then he stopped. Frankly, he was quite terrified of going downstairs. There was no way to predict how his older brother would behave - if he had cooled down or if the fume was still coming out of his ears. But judging by the smell, Jungkook hoped - prayed - that he had come to his senses. At least enough for them to have a calm and collected discussion about last night. He turned the handle and walked down the steps, a welcoming sight greeting him at the bottom. His brother, as stoic and blank-faced as ever, was preparing breakfast.

Before Jungkook had even made it across the room, Yoongi broke the tension. “Kookie,” he began. “I’m so sorry I lost my shit yesterday.” He offered his brother some eggs and toast as he sat down on the chair opposite him. The brunette knew his older brother only looked out for him, but sometimes he was a little irrational as his overprotective side took over. Jungkook sensed that Yoongi wasn’t quite done with his apology yet, so he kept his mouth shut and started focusing on the breakfast he was offered.

“For starters, I think I drank a little too much,” Yoongi could see his brother roll his eyes at that. “--but I really didn’t like the way he was hanging on to you, how he looked at you. I’m only watching out for you, Kookie. I don’t want you to be taken advantage off by some sleazy fuckboy.” Jungkook swallowed down the bite he was chewing before laying the remains of his food back down on the plate. “Hyung, I don’t know if you didn’t mention it out of consideration, but I am failing my maths class.” The brunette deliberately stressed the present tense. “I know I have been careless the last few months… That’s why I’m trying to fix it. And that guy you almost punched yesterday, he is seriously helping me get back on track. He is a good guy. And I seriously wonder why you are afraid of me being hurt by him? I’m not even gay!” He paused while looking down at his plate, a furious blush tainting his cheeks. “You-- you know that.”

“Yes,” Yoongi agreed. “Sadly I do.” The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose as if to will away a certain mental image imprinted in his mind forever. After a few moments, Yoongi returned his dark eyes to his younger brother. “But he clearly isn’t.”

Jungkook scoffed at that. “What? Because he touched me? Hyung. He is a touchy person, and it just really shows when he drinks.” He defended his friend and tutor against the irrational thoughts lodging inside of his brother’s head. It seemed like Yoongi contemplated his words for a moment and Jungkook hoped he really listened this time. He was wrong.

“Maybe...” The oldest said with a blank face. “But I don’t want you to hang around him anymore. I don’t like the vibe I get from him.” The brunette groaned in frustration as he flung his arms up in the air in an irritated manner. “So you’re going to trust ‘the vibe’ you get rather than me that actually knowing him?” Jungkook threw the question into the air without looking at his brother. He could feel his body shaking with annoyance at the unfair opinion. “Hyung! I need this guy to help me with my classes!” He pleaded with his older brother - eyes wide with worry, his mouth slightly opened in exasperation. He let the statement hang in the air for Yoongi to really see the importance of his words. 

“Are you seriously more worried about me being around this guy than me actually failing math?!” Yoongi didn’t answer. Leaning on the kitchen counter, he looked down at the food he had been preparing. A full minute - an eternity to Jungkook - passed by before the blonde’s words sliced through the heavy atmosphere. “Get someone else.”

The youngest didn’tt know what to say anymore. There was no penetrating his brother’s thick skull. “Oh, so you think there are plenty of others that would jump at the opportunity to tutor me after school, during their freetime and without payment?” Jungkook couldn’t help but let out a bitter snicker. His brother was being ridiculous. Not only would he lose a good friend, he would be totally fucked because exams were sneaking up on them.

“I don’t care. Find someone else.” With that, Yoongi was done discussing. As the blonde walked out the door, he turned to his younger brother, looking at him intently.

“And don’t you ever fucking swear again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Thank to everyone that left kudos and comments <3
> 
> This hasn't been fully edited, so sorry in advance for any weird sentences!

  

“Do you have _The Birth of Tragedy_ by Nietzsche?”

The silence hang eerie in the air, making Yoongi’s voice boom like a gunshot against the walls. He had entered unfamiliar grounds - it was too silent, too focused and the pressure felt by so many students danced around them as they sat hunched over their books. It was an arena where Yoongi felt completely out of his depths. He had only gone to the library twice, and both instances was in the first three weeks of college - before he joined the group of people that was later turned out to become his friends. Now, he was stood in the dreaded place again, under the grand, arched roof, asking for a book he needed for a class he actually paid attention to. Some students had perked up from their work at his confident approach, curious eyes watching him as he stood by the librarian’s desk. He honestly couldn’t care less. Yoongi was used to scrutinizing eyes following him wherever he went, watching his bold gait, his leather jacket and contrasting bleached hair. He knew he stood out like a wolf among sheep - was there ever a time he didn’t?

  
“I think so,” the young librarian replied, her voice stretching out, indicating Yoongi to wait. He gave her a confirmatory nod while his eyes shifted around the spacious area.

“Yes, we have it. Let me go get it for you.” She confirmed before rising to her feet. The woman gave him a curious look just as she turned away to get the book. Yoongi watched her as she disappeared around a corner, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. In the corner of his eye, Yoongi could see a familiar set of hair colours. Jungkook sat at a big, square table underneath one of the many windows, just shy of being hidden by a large bookshelf. His body started to tense up as he recognized the face of the redhead accompanying his brother. He watched them interact for a little while, and soon his blood froze in his veins. All of a sudden, Yoongi had an epiphany. The fuckboy from the party hanging around Jungkook was indeed no fuckboy. It was Yoo Kihyun. _The_ Yoo Kihyun; The boy everyone had seen all over campus - a social butterfly, straight-A student and Vice President on the student council. This wasn’t the guy dressed in all black, with skintight jeans and the chic bomber jacket. This was the respected boy with the thin, rounded glasses and slightly too formal clothes for college. Yoongi’s brain went into overdrive. The duality of that boy was extreme. He was like day and night, like two entirely different personalities in the same body.

A small voice broke his train of thought. “E- excuse me,” the librarian held her arms out towards him, a book in her hands. “-here is your book.” The blonde didn’t say anything. He gave her a recognizing nod before he took the book and started making his way towards the two boys in the corner.

They sat so peacefully, completely focused on their homework. To disrupt that peace, Yoongi slammed his bag into the table as he reached them, startling the two boys. Jungkook had his hand over his heart as he looked up at the source of disturbance, his eyes widening in realization as he took in the familiar face.

“Funny seeing you two here.” Yoongi announced as he sat down beside his brother.

“Hy- hyung,”

“Hi, Yoongi!” Kihyun chirps confidently, “How are you doing?” The cocky nature of his voice isn’t lost on Yoongi. The blonde only gives him a glare, knowing he had seen straight through him. He was just too damn proud to admit he was wrong. Kihyun knows he fucked up, and he hates the arrogant smile plastered on his face.

“How is the studying going?” He completely disregarded the previous question. Jungkook fiddled with his pen under the table and looked warily at his brother, not quite knowing what he should say. “Yeah, it’s going good…” he said carefully. “I think.” Yoongi’s brow arched up at that.

“ _You_ _think_?”

“Well, now, Kookie. There is no need to be shy - you are doing great!” Kihyun patted the brunette on the back in a comforting manner while Yoongi followed the motion with analyzing eyes, noting the hand that lingered a second too long for his liking. “His grades have steadily gotten better and he is finally back on track with his curriculum. He has worked so hard these weeks. You should be really proud of him!” Kihyun beamed at Jungkook as he spoke, like a proud mother boasting about their successful child. The younger shyly smiled at the table and Yoongi saw that fucking blush creeping over his cheeks again.

“I am proud.”

Yoongi’s spoke boldly, his voice strong and confident. There was nothing that was more true than the pride he felt over his brother. He would never falter in the way he spoke about Jungkook - he was the one thing he would protect with his life. His words rang through the deafening silence all the while he stared at the redheaded boy. Neither Kihyun or Jungkook knew where to look or how to react. The latter opted to stare at the suddenly very interesting table, while the former stared back at the blonde.

“So…” Kihyun broke the awkward silence. “Philosophy? Didn’t take you for the type.” Yoongi followed the gaze of the other boy to the Nietzsche book hidden halfway underneath his ragged backpack. Yoongi looked at him with indifferent eyes. “Stereotyping, much?” Kihyun only chuckled at him while he knitted his eyebrows in confusion at the boy’s reaction. “Oh, so you are talking to _me_ about stereotyping?” The red-headed boy watched him with keen eyes, the corner of his lips turning up slightly all the while Yoongi could see a glint of amusement in his dark eyes. He knew what he was hinting at, but he only snickered at the snide comment before ignoring it. “I have always loved the way the human brain functions, especially in relation to how we perceive our own existence and happiness. Nietzsche was groundbreaking for his thoughts on the ancient Greeks and the Apollonian and Dionysian.”

Jungkook sat totally baffled beside his brother as the older boys went on. His shoulders were pulled up to his ears, his whole body tense with the knowledge that something _could_ happen. But to him, this sounded like friendly banter… What the hell happened? His shoulders lowered a little at the atmosphere, but his hands were still sweaty as he continued to listen.

“Wow, deep.” The older boy could hear the teasing quality of Kihyun’s voice. “I know. I’m the epitome of deep.” Yoongi watched the redheaded boy with disinterested eyes, inhaling deeply before continuing. “And now, fuck off.” He rose to his feet, leaning his arms against the table. “If you two are done,” he turned to stare at his confused brother, “Let’s go home.”

Agreeing, Kihyun started to pack up his books. “Sure, I think we were almost done either way. Let’s call it a day.”  
  
“Ok, hyung.” For a moment, Jungkook looked uncertain. His gaze flickered from Yoongi to Kihyun before he opened his mouth to test the waters. “I’ll see you around?”

“Of course, Kookie!” Kihyun exclaimed as cheerful as ever as he held on to two of his books. “We still have lots to work on, so don’t forget our study dates, ok?” He gave the brunette a comforting smile before he continued picking up his pens from the table. “I won’t,” Jungkook gave him a pleased smile in reply before jogging after his brother that was already nearing the library exit.

\----------------------  
“I can’t believe you.”

 The brunette turned his head towards his brother, still leaning against the cool surface of the car window. He had been watching the oncoming traffic and listening to the muffled sounds of the city outside and the quiet melody seeping out from the radio. Yoongi always had a cold and stoic voice, but Jungkook could tell when it was laced with just a little bit more ice than usual. “What?” He feigned ignorance. He knew his brother like the back of his hand, and he knew perfectly well why he was angry with him.

“You kept seeing him even after I told you not to.” Yoongi said matter-of-factly as he drove the car down a sharp left turn, his fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. “Yeah, but you were being totally unfair,” Jungkook began before inhaling, “And honestly, I don’t care what you think.” He gave his big brother a cautious side glance, perking up a little from his position against the window before leaning back down when he got no reaction. “I like him and he is really helping me.”

“Wow, thank you for respecting your hyung.” The frigid tone of his voice impaled Jungkook’s gut like a giant icicle, but he knew he had to ignore the feeling and fight this one out. “You can’t really expect me to respect you when you are being extremely unreasonable, irrational and overprotective.”

Yoongi didn’t answer.

\----------------------  
The days goes by as usual, turning into weeks without another encounter. Yoongi went on as normal: halfway sleeping through his classes, driving around with his friends and watching over Jungkook. However, he had caught himself absentmindedly checking the library more times than he would like to admit, to see if Jungkook needed a ride home. At least that’s what he told himself.

Again, Yoongi found that he was standing awkwardly in the doorway to the library, swiftly peeking his head inside to look for any familiar face. He sighted no faces and no specks of colorful hair he could recognize in the vast area. A lot of students were crammed into the space, huddling themselves around the tables and walking aimlessly through the maze of bookshelves looking for the one they needed, but Yoongi saw nothing that caught his interest. What a shame.

“So…” A deep voice boomed behind him, and Yoongi thought he was about to jump out of his own skin when a hand grabbed his shoulder. “Do you come here often?” He abruptly turned around, only to be met with a familiar face smiling down at him.

“Shit, you scared me.” Yoongi clutched a hand at his heart, feeling it beating rapidly under his shirt. He composed himself after the minor scare before looking up at the taller man. Yoongi had always found himself a bit jealous at his friend. He was incredibly handsome, with a tall and lean, but muscular stature, masculine features and deep dimples. “That was part of the point. What were you doing in the library, by the way?” Even his voice was a perfect bass that got the girls swooning.

“Nothing.” Yoongi curtly replied.

The silver-haired boy totally disregarded the answer. “I heard that your brother and one of those know-it-all students often study together here. Were you looking for them?”

And with that question, Yoongi already knew where this conversation was going. He loved his friends, he really did, but they were all douchebags. “Yeah, I wanted to take Jungkook home.” He spoke with confidence and indifference as usual, not giving more information than needed. There was no way he was faltering in front of one of the few people that would eat him alive if he showed uncertainty.

“I guess Jungkook wasn’t the only one you wanted to take home, am I right?” The taller man sported a devilish smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest. Yoongi only glared at the man, indicating that he wouldn’t degrade himself by giving a response to that. After a few uncomfortable seconds passed in silence, that grin still plastered across his face, the tall man continued. “I got a glimpse of his tutor, you know. He’s a fine piece of ass, isn’t he?” He closed his eyes and smiled softly, as if recalling a pleasant memory. Yoongi watched in disgust as his friend continued to mock him.

“I wouldn’t fucking know. I haven’t paid attention to him, you asshole.” Yoongi growled back.

“Oh, really?” The tall man mused at him, stretching out the words a little too long. “Didn’t you two have a fight some weeks ago? Surely, you must know who he is.” Yoongi inwardly groaned at his stupidity. “Let it go, Namjoon.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He waved his hand dismissively in the air while trying to stifle his laughter. “But since your sweetheart is nowhere to be found, are you down for heading out with the guys?”

“Fuck you. I’m heading home.”

“So that’s a no?!” Namjoon yelled after him as Yoongi made an effort to widen the distance between them. He could still hear him laughing as the the door closed behind him.

\----------------------  
This was the earliest Yoongi had come home in a long time. He usually stayed out with his friends, driving around in their cars until the sun went down, whereas now he could see the neighbours coming home from work and school - watching them as they headed inside to rest their tired bodies after a long day. The sun still shone over the rooftops and the street was more trafficated than normal as people rushed to park their cars alongside the road. Yoongi sat in his car after parking it beside his parent’s, taking in the strange sight. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw the busy life of the everyday people living in the same street as him.

He sat there for a while before getting out, locking his car and heading up the remainder of the driveway leading to the house. There was no need to pull out is keys as he knew both his parents were home at this time. Jungkook was probably still at school studying, he had been doing great these last few weeks, really making an effort to better his grades. The warm palm of Yoongi’s hand met the chill surface of the doorknob as he opened the door with a harsh push, prying it more and more open until it suddenly collided with something soft. A tiny wail could be heard from the other side, making Yoongi step inside only to be met with a familiar red-headed boy.

“Oh, hi there.” Kihyun smiled softly at him. Yoongi just looked the figure up and down, not uttering a single word. He saw his younger brother standing in the kitchen area, organizing his papers strewn across the table. When had they started studying at home? 

“Hey,” Yoongi didn’t look at him as he kicked off his shoes and walked to the kitchen. He put his bag on one of the white kitchen chairs before he grabbed a can of soda from the fridge. His back was turned against the other two, but he could hear how they chatted briefly about sports, classes and their upcoming study sessions., He tuned out their voices to the best of his ability, but they still lay there like a soft murmur in the background.

After downing the whole carbonated drink, he turned and faced the younger boys. “Kookie, can you leave us alone for a minute?” Yoongi rudely interrupted their conversation. Both of them bore the same surprised expression - mouth slightly agape after cutting off the conversation mid-sentence at the disturbance, hands frozen in place during a casual gesture - as they shifted their attention to Yoongi. Kihyun looked genuinely surprised, a little amused, but surprised none the less, while Jungkook had a more skeptical gleam in his eyes.

“What do you want, hyung?” Jungkook spoke first.

“Just talk.” The youngest looked at his brother, trying to determine if it was a good idea to leave or not. He lowered his arms and tried to analyze his brother’s unusual behaviour, not quite trusting him around his tutor slash friend. Kihyun didn’t seemed fazed at all as he turned back to Jungkook. “It’s fine, Kookie,” he said as he placed a hand on the younger boy’s arm. “I guess he just wants to apologize and talk some stuff out, right?” He gave Yoongi a teasing look from the other side of the room and the blonde wished he could wipe it off his smug face.

“Ok…” Jungkook complied, “But mom and dad are upstairs in the office, just so you know.” Yoongi snickered at his brother’s not-so-subtle warning, swiftly gesturing towards the door. Jungkook huffed, giving a small, involuntary pout as he went to find his shoes. At the same time as the young brunette started tying his shoelaces, Kihyun moved to the kitchen counter beside Yoongi. He leaned his back against it before placing his palms on the cool stone, lifting himself off of the floor to sit on the elevated surface. Yoongi watched as his brother finished tying his second shoe. His fluffy fringe covered his eyes, but not for long, as he stood to his full height, giving Yoongi a warning look before heading out the door. He continued watching his baby brother with an expressionless face until he had completely closed the door behind him. Yoongi opened his mouth to speak, but surprisingly, Kihyun beat him to it - speaking up the moment they heard the door lock into place.

“You can’t hide behind this facade forever, Yoongi.

Yoongi turned his head, barely getting a glimpse of the younger boy through the side of his fringe. “What?”

“This,” he points his finger up and down the blonde’s torso, “--tough guy facade you try so hard to project. Only protective of Jungkook?” Their eyes met after the rhetorical question. “I think not.”

Kihyun’s words loomed over them like a vulture, the air suddenly ten times thicker as they stared at each other. Yoongi could feel his throat tightening. Kihyun was much smarter than he gave him credit for. Quite frankly, he only thought he was book smart, but he sure had his social antennas tuned to perfection too.

Yoongi had to compose himself a couple of times before he spoke, not trusting his own voice. His mouth had gone dry as a desert and it felt like his brain had turned into mush in just a couple of seconds. But hell, he wasn’t going to let it show - at least not much. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” He shrugged his shoulders in attempt to look indifferent. Yoongi could feel Kihyun’s eyes bore through him. In his peripheral vision he could see the slight smile on the other boy’s face before he opened his mouth to speak. “I think you do.”

None of them spoke for what seemed like forever. Yoongi continued to stare blankly at nothing at the same time as he tried to focus on how the younger boy, from his seat on the kitchen counter, swung his feet childishly through the air. He seemed so comfortable within the tense fog that surrounded them. Suddenly, Yoongi sliced through the thick air like a hot knife through butter. “What do you think about today’s weather?” Yoongi stared determinedly at his feet, suddenly finding them incredibly fascinating. He could feel Kihyun staring dumbly at him. A choked laugh made him turn his head up and look at the readhead beside him. “Are you seriously asking me about the weather?” Kihyun chuckled at him. Yoongi bore his eyes into the Kihyun’s. “Yes.” The smile immediately faltered at the seriousness in Yoongi’s voice. “Uhm- ok.” Kihyun mustered unintelligently. It was the first time Yoongi had heard experienced that the other boy didn’t know what to say. “It’s good…? I guess. Sunny.” The blonde could see how utterly lost for words he was as he tried to come up with what to say about the _fucking weather_.

Kihyun had a particular perplexed expression on his face with his knitted brows, confused eyes and slightly parted lips. He perked up a little when Yoongi stepped away from the kitchen counter, standing with his back towards him. “I’ll drive you home.” The statement left no room for discussion as Yoongi was already halfway to the door. He slipped on his well-worn black vans and disappeared out the door. As the door started to close behind him, he could hear a small thump - Kihyun was no longer on the kitchen counter - and a shuffling noise. To his left Jungkook leaned against the wall as he sat on the grass, browsing his facebook feed on his phone. At the sound of the door, he glanced up to see his brother walking towards his car, keys in hand. “Hyung! Where are you going?” He asked as he put his phone back in his pocket. Kihyun exited the house at that moment, following Yoongi’s steps.

“I’m driving Kihyun home.” He replied shortly, only giving his brother a short glance in his general direction.

“Have you two made up?” Yoongi was already waiting in the car, while Kihyun stood between the open door and the rest of the car. He could only raise his shoulders, signalling to the confused boy that he wasn’t quite sure of that either, before getting into the tired, black car.

The only sounds that could be heard inside the car was the soft murmuring of the engine, the awkward sound of Kihyun clearing his throat now and then, and the whooshing sound of passing cars. Yoongi saw the redhead giving him glances from the passenger seat, but he kept a steady eye on the road. When they arrived at Kihyun’s street, he pointed a finger to the curb outside an apartment complex. “You can just park there.” He said, breaking the silence. They sat there for a moment, not quite sure what to say. Kihyun started to unbuckle his seatbelt. “Yep, this is awkward. Thanks for the ride, I’m just go--” He was mid-sentence when Yoongi grabbed the back of his neck to clash his lips to his own. The red-headed boy was shocked, resistance showing his tense shoulders, but at last he managed to revel in the feeling of cutting through the sexual tension that had been dancing around them for so long. The kiss was superficial, but passionate, and it lasted for only a few seconds before Yoongi broke away. Their eyes met and Kihyun gave him a tiny curve of his lips. Yoongi flinched, quickly diverting his eyes to the steering wheel in front of him.

The younger cleared his throat. “Shall we talk about this?” He gave the blonde a knowing look. Yoongi figured he was probably the ‘talk it out’ kind of guy, setting things straight from the get go. Unfortunately for him, Yoongi was not.

“No.” Yoongi said quiet, but sternly.

“Are you sure?” He stubbornly pushed on while facing the older boy.

“Completely.”

Kihyun exhaled, frustration evident on his face. “If you say so,” He gave the blonde a moment to change his mind, but there was no indication that he would get another answer, so he opened the door and let the cool spring air envelop them both. “I’ll be going then.”

He got out of the car, not forgetting his backpack sitting in the footwell on the passenger side. Yoongi could only see his body and the one hand on the rim of the car door. “Yeah,” The blonde spoke so quietly that Kihyun almost didn’t hear against the soft wind outside. While he waited for the sound of the door closing, he tapped his index finger silently against the dashboard. But the sound never came. “Oh, and by the way,” Kihyun popped his head inside through the open door, causing his red fringe falling sideways into his eyes. Yoongi turned to meet his eye. “I knew you understood what I talked about.” The door closed before he was even given a chance to reply, making him watching the redhead turn and walk up to the entrance of his apartment building.

_Fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being so slow with this one, I lost all motivation for finishing it. But I think I'm back now, and I really hope you like this update!

“Are you avoiding me?”

Yoongi turned in his seat at the back only to find that Kihyun had snuck into the seat beside him. Was he even taking this class? He had never seen him, but that was probably because Kihyun always sat in the front and Yoongi hid in the back, usually half asleep. He just shrugged at the redhead. “No, why do you think that?”

“Oh, I don’t know….” he said sarcastically. “Because I have tried to make contact with you these last few days, but you are obviously avoiding me when you spot me in the hallways.”

Yoongi let out a dry laugh before running his fingers through his messy, blonde fringe, giving Kihyun a side glance. “I don’t avoid people. I think you have it the wrong way around.” His eyes fell back down and stared blankly down at the teacher’s empty desk. Kihyun leaned forward in his seat, getting a little too close for comfort. “Does it scare you that, for once, you’re the one shying away?”

The blonde scoffed and continued staring at everything else than Kihyun. Suddenly, a figure appeared from beside Yoongi, curious about the hushed conversation. The blonde couldn’t help to lean a little forward to keep his body between the two boys, as he tried to stop his friend from joining the conversation.

“Well hello there,” Namjoon said, making Yoongi sigh. He really had no sense of timing, or he just didn’t care - Yoongi wasn’t quite sure which. Kihyun looked passed Yoongi, who had now leaned back in his seat as he recognised the fact that he couldn’t keep the silver-haired boy away. The redhead gave him a polite smile and a small wave. “Hi, Namjoon.”

“Hi, Kihyun.” Namjoon smiled back at him, dimples showing. Yoongi’s eyes widened in realization. “Wait-- what?” He looked between the two boys, pointing his pen on each of them. “Do you two know each other?” Namjoon only laughed at Yoongi’s confused expression. “Yeah. We went to the same middle school. Started hanging around different circles quite early though. Obviously.” As Namjoon spoke, Yoongi heard a thin sadness in his voice that only served to confuse him even more.

“Obviously,” Kihyun curtly agreed as he played with the hem of his white button down. Namjoon continued to smile at him. “You would have fit right in, you know, Ki?”

“I’m not really a leather jacket kind of guy.” The redhead smiled softly in Namjoon’s direction without directly looking at him. Yoongi started to grow incredibly curious, but he kept quiet for now. “You always look smashing in that bomber jacket of yours though,” Namjoon teased to lighten the mood, the melancholic edge to his voice now completely gone.

“Obviously,” Yoongi absentmindedly chipped in. The realization hit him straight after his lips had pronounced the words. Horrified at the fugitive words, his eyes fell to the desk while he prayed it was quiet enough for the other not to hear. The way Namjoon struggled to keep his laughter in, his hand hiding half of his face, and Kihyun’s reddened cheeks told him that it was not. After a long, agonizing moment, Kihyun waved a hand in front of his eyes as to force away the tension. “Anyway... Yoongi, can we talk?”

Yoongi really didn’t want to talk. “Aren’t we now?” The red-headed boy folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes on the edge of his seat, all previous embarrassment washed away from his features. “Please don’t play dumb with me. Can we talk alone after class?” The older still avoided the burn of Kihyun’s eyes as he slumped down a little more on the chair and toyed with his pen. “I’m not sure if I have time today, VP,” he lied. 

“Yeah,” Namjoon interrupted, throwing his arm around Yoongi’s neck, “he has a date with me and my car. Sorry, Ki.” The youngest boy gave Kihyun a fake pout and a carefree smile as he hung over Yoongi’s shoulder. Kihyun let his fall down his sides, his eyes falling down with them. “So when are you free?”

The blonde turned to look at him through his fringe, his expression as stoic as ever. “I have to get back to you on that.”

Sighing, Kihyun gave up, tapping his hand on the desk. “Fine, just let me know.”

“Yeah,” The disinterested tone of voice gave Kihyun no reassurance whatsoever. Either way, he rose to his feet as he prepared to leave. “I have to get to my own lecture.” So he wasn’t in this class after all. Yoongi wasn’t surprised - he didn’t take him for the philosophy type. “See you around.” 

Namjoon waved at him as he walked away. “See you, Kihyun-ah!” The second Kihyun had disappeared behind the door, however, Namjoon spun back around to give Yoongi a devilish smirk.

“So,” he began. “what was all that about?”

“Nothing you should concern yourself with,” Yoongi snarky replied while wishing he could wipe that grin off of his supposed friend’s face. He could feel Namjoon’s silent laugh by his side, finding this situation considerably more amusing than Yoongi did and he honestly hated him with every fibre of his being at that very moment.

The younger boy finished laughing, but the amusement never left his voice. “Aren’t you treating Kihyun the way he deserves?” Namjoon’s voice rose an octave at the end as he cocked his head and slightly pouted his lips. 

“Oh, fuck off, Joonie.” Yoongi groaned, thoroughly annoyed. He was so tired of Namjoon’s constant teasing, or was it just the entire boy he was tired of? Sometimes he wasn’t sure, but he knew he - for some damn reason - still hung around him. Embarrassed beyond belief, Yoongi couldn’t find the words to voice this, so he opted to give the boy a glare he hoped would kill him, only to find that he would ignore him and continue. “Seriously though. I know you love yourself a sweet, good boy, and you can’t deny that you have been giving Kihyun a lot of not-so-subtle glances the whole year.”

Yoongi couldn’t believe the audacity. “I have not.”

That teasing smile re-appeared on the boy’s face, showing deep dimples that Yoongi was incredibly jealous of. “Oh, but you have. As I said, you haven’t exactly been subtle. I guess he have noticed too.” Namjoon wiggled his eyebrows slightly at him, making him roll his eyes in disbelief.

“I just don’t get why you would fight him at the party you threw though. I guess...” Namjoon pondered while inhaling shallowly, “...you just didn’t recognize him in your alcohol-infused rage - I heard from Jin that you were pretty out of it.”

“If you say so,” he replied carelessly, the frustration lacing his words as he tried to cut the conversation short. “Ah, com’on, Yoongi! Don’t be like that!” Namjoon whined as he poked the older boy in the sides, earning himself a glare that would terrify most people. He wasn’t most people though, as Yoongi unfortunately was aware of, so he only widened his smile. 

“Just talk to him. Get yourself a piece of that pretty boy and his amazi—”

Before Yoongi could flip him off, their teacher walked in and announced the beginning of class. For once, Yoongi was thankful for her presence. He had honest to god never been more fond of a teacher than at that moment. The blonde put his head on his folded arms on the desk, preparing to half sleep and half think his way through the next few hours.

/

Yoongi felt like he had waited forever when he glanced at the dashboard clock for the seventh time in two minutes. He was usually one of those people who turned up fashionably late, but now he found himself at the meeting place twenty minutes early, tapping his worn-out car seat in anticipation. Outside, he could hear the wind brushing against the hood of the car and sneaking its way through the road, dragging a few stray leaves with it. The stale air inside the car made Yoongi a little light-headed, but there was no way he would open the window because he was sweating and he had no idea why. He tried to play it cool; leaning back in the seat and keeping himself composed. He glanced at the watch for the eight time in three minutes. The radio was turned on in hopes of making him relax a little, but he didn’t think it worked at all.

A sharp sound to his immediate right made him visibly jump in his seat. 

“Yoongi! Long time no see!”

Yoongi sighed, hiding his frazzled nerves as best as he could; while trying to not be blinded by the bright, pink hoodie that was now in his car. It almost shone under the street lights, a stark contrast to their dark surroundings. “Jin, we literally saw each other yesterday.” Yoongi piped out. The other boy gave him a soft smile, his eyes almost disappearing under his dark fringe. “I know, but I’ve missed you!”

“Ugh, why do I hang out with you again?”

Jin only let out a breathy chuckle that Yoongi couldn’t relate to at all. “Because you love me, dumbass,” he chirped, “and because I’m incredibly handsome.”

“You are too shameless.”

“I have the right to be with this face!”

Yoongi could feel his eyes disappear to the back of his head in frustration, but it was unfortunately true. Jin was incredibly handsome. He was a friend of Namjoon that had joined their group a year ago, and Yoongi had found himself growing quite close to the older boy. He was quite different from the rest of them, both in how he dressed and behaved; the pink hoodie incredibly visible among the leather jackets. Even though he was the oldest, he was also the most childish of them - behaving like a giddy three year old whenever he got the chance. Sometimes, however, his older side shone through; Jin was wise and caring, always making sure that everyone was doing well and eating when they should be. Yoongi had asked him for advice before, finding it very easy to confide in him, and god knew he needed some guidance right about now.

Pushing his pink sleeves over his hands, Jin turned to face the blonde. His expression was a weird mix of curious and concern, and it didn’t suit him. “Yoongi, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Instantly, Yoongi felt a surge of anxiety grab hold of him and he wanted nothing more than to escape the stuffy air of the car. “I— I don’t even know. This was a bad idea.” His voice wavered and he suddenly fidgeted with the car keys to wake the fucking vehicle, whipping his head towards the older boy before giving the other a nervous tug of his lips. “Jin, you can just go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

A high-pitched laugh burst his bubble. He slowly turned towards Jin, a little bewildered, his whole body frozen in place. Why was he laughing? Jin obviously needed a little time to compose himself, inhaling a few times to calm down before he set his eyes dead on Yoongi.

“Is it about Kihyun?”

Yoongi groaned loudly, his head falling carelessly on the steering wheel. The cat was out of the bag and he was glad because he needed that advice, but he was also embarrassed down to his very core. Did everyone know? Jin chuckled. “Yeah, I heard from Namjoon what happened today.” He groaned louder when he realized that his brain had just said that out loud without his permission. 

“Fuck, I don’t know what to do.” It was brutally honest. He really had no idea, and that was a totally new experience for him; Yoongi always knew what to say or do. Jin just watched him for a second, his gaze soft but curious.

“What do you want to do?” The blonde let out a tired sigh. “I don’t know.”

There was a short silence, the white noise bristling in Yoongi’s ears as the fiddled with the keys stuck halfway into the ignition, his head still lying heavily on the steering wheel. “You know that we all have been teasing you behind your back, right?” Jin asked with a tone indicating that Yoongi should know this. He didn’t know this. “You haven’t done more than giving a look here and there, but it’s been so painfully obvious, and so often that it just started to become kind of a ship to us.”

Yoongi casually ignored everything the older just said, along with the amusement in his voice, in favor of being stuck that single word. “What the fuck is a ship?”

He sounded thoroughly confused, probably looked the part as well with his furrowed brows and slightly pouting lips. Jin looked straight at his half-hidden face. “You seriously don’t know?” The eldest only got a confused hum in reply. “‘Ship’ as in relationship. And we all ship you together.”

“Jesus fucki—”

“Do you like this boy?” Jin abruptly cut him off with a stern voice. The air got heavier and Yoongi felt like he couldn’t breathe under the strict eyes. 

“I don’t even know him,”

“That wasn’t an answer though,”

“I guess I’m attracted to him… I didn’t even know I could be attracted to boys”

“We learn something new every day,” Jin only shrugged his shoulders, no judgment present in his voice. Yoongi was grateful. “But I’m not surprised to be honest. You have seriously given him so many glances the last year that I almost pushed you on him once when we passed him in the hall, just to get you two to talk.” He laughed at the memory and the blonde could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Was it really that obvious?” He pondered, “I haven’t even noticed…”

“Or you didn’t want to.”

“Or that…”

“You know what the very easy answer to your other problem is?” Yoongi watched him in silence through his fringe while waiting for the answer to the rhetorical question; his head still perched on the wheel - one hand on the gear shift, the other on his lap.

“Get to fucking know him,” he said plainly. “Easy as that.”

“Shit,”

The hand on the wheel tensed as he turned his head back towards the ground. It wasn’t that easy. As sensing his discomfort, Jin put a reassuring hand on his knee. “I know what you’re thinking, Yoongi. No, it’s not difficult. Just fucking talk to him. Don’t fight him. Don’t ignore him.” It was weird hearing Jin curse. He never, never, did, and he was usually the one that smacked the back of their heads when it slipped from one in their group. “You have a connection through Kookie. Just talk to the guy. You know how to do that. At least sometimes.”

“Funny,” the blond muttered.

A blinding smile spread on Jin’s face. “I know! Isn’t that why we’re friends?”

Yoongi couldn’t help but chuckle even though his voice remained as sarcastic as ever. “I’m honestly not sure why we’re friends”

Jin slightly tilted his head and pouted his lips in mock sadness, cooing as he laid a hand on Yoongi’s thigh. “Oh, Yoongi… I love your tough guy act.”

“Do you want to hear something truly funny though?” His expression turned into one of complete delight.

Yoongi’s body tensed, his eyes went wild and he let out a high-pitched screech he will deny for the rest of his life. “Please no!”

“I used to have a job at the calendar factory but—”

“Ok, I’m leaving!” He was already reaching for the door handle, but before he could react, Jin grabbed his wrist, holding him in place to listen to one of his extremely terrible (Yoongi’s words) dad jokes.

“I was fired because I took a couple of days off!”

“Why do you always do this…?” The blonde said with a sigh, his expression nothing but painful. 

“You know you love it.” Jin managed to get out between his squeaky laughs.

Yoongi shaked his hand free, a cue for the older to leave his car as punishment for that horrible joke. “I really don’t,” he said with fake irritation, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jin.”

Jin was halfway out of the car before he peeked in to look Yoongi sternly in the face.

“Remember to talk to Kihyun,”

/

After the talk with Jin, Yoongi decided that it was a good idea to go alone to a house party to drink away the bubbling tension in his body. Note: it was not a good idea. He realised he was fucked the moment he suddenly found himself sitting on the floor by the kitchen door at an unknown house, with no recollection as to how he got there. The last thing he vaguely remembered was drinking a beer and talking to a random boy in the living room. His vision was blurry, his head felt like it would burst at any second and his mouth felt like a dried up desert. There was blonde strands stuck to his forehead with sweat, poking him in the eyes; his leather jacket was nowhere to be found and he could hear the blood rush through his temples, drowning out the heavy bass. Even in his drunken state he realised that he had no chance of getting up, out and home, so he stayed in his position on the dirty floor. With shaking fingers, he fumbled with his jeans pocket, trying - hoping - to get his phone out. With a huff, he let his head fall against the white wall behind him, still not giving up on his phone. He struggled halfheartedly for a while before he managed to get the device out of its containment. Opening the phone was quite easy, thank god, as it only needed to read his finger print. He contemplated calling one of his friends, but he decided against it when he imagined the teasing and mocking he would have to endure if they knew he got drunk alone after crashing a fucking house party. He searched through his contacts, narrowing his eyes to make some sense of all the letters melting together on the bright screen. With an unsteady push, the hoped to reach the one person he knew he could really trust. Yoongi could physically feel the bass of the music hammer through his body as he waited for the beeping tone indicating the call going through. It was nerve wracking to wait. He was honestly so unsure if anyone would pick up the phone. The dense air weigh heavy on his eyelids, forcing them shut and feeling the world spin while he waited for the other end to answer.

A noise could be heard and Yoongi praised the lords for his luck. “Hello…?” The voice on the other end sounded gruff and hoarse from sleep, and Yoongi smiled fondly at that.

“Kookie-ah…” He said sleepily. The blonde could hear rustling of clothes, indicating that his baby brother probably sat up in bed. Yoongi pictured the exact face Jungkook sported everytime he was confused, making him let out a giggle. “Hyung, what’s the matter? It’s the middle of the night…”

“Yah, I need--”

“Hyung! I can’t hear you!” Jungkook screamed and the blond had to move the phone away from his ear, because that was too fucking loud for his drunken mind. “Where are you?!”

Slurring heavily, the blonde tried to be heard over the booming music even though his throat already hurt and his head felt like it would explode from the attempt. “I need you to give me Kihyun’s number.” It was the first thing that crossed his mind. Yoongi hadn’t thought about what he would drunkenly say to his brother at three a.m., but it sure as hell wasn’t that. There was a deafening silence on the other end; it felt like he was suddenly pushed under water, because the music sounded muddy and far away, and the world was spinning again.

“Wh—” Jungkook softly cleared his throat, “why do you need Kihyun’s number?” He sounded suspicious, but Yoongi was too drunk to care about the scrutiny he was put under. 

“I need someone to pick me up.” He said plainly without hesitation.

“Hyung, are you drunk?” For being so smart, Jungkook was so dumb. Of course he was drunk. Did he not hear how every sentence was just one big, blurry mess of words? Either that, or he was just asking stupid questions, because he was that kind of person. Yoongi had to bite his lip in order to hold back the laughter residing in him, as he found it incredibly endearing that his brother managed to be so fucking cute and dumb at the same time.

“I’m smashed, Kookie.”

The younger brother sighed over the phone. “I’ll come get you. Where are you?”

“No, no, no, no, baby Kookie. You don’t have a license yet.” Yoongi’s heavy eyes closed shut, making his world spin even more than it already did.

“I know how to drive, hyung. I’ll be there soon. Tell me where you are.”

“No, no. Please just give me Kihyun’s number.”

“Hyung...” Jungkook sounded stern on the other end, but Yoongi knew he tried and failed to be assertive. Even to his drunk mind, his brother sounded unsure.

“Kookie-ah, just give me his number. I’ll behave.”

A slight ruffling was heard on Jungkook’s end. “I—” he began, “I’ll text it to you.” His voice sounded insecure and dejected. Yoongi initially knew he would convince him to give up the number but he thought he would have to put up more of a fight, and he was ready for it even though all his energy went into getting his phone earlier.

“Thanks,” he replied absentmindedly before hanging up.

His phone pinged after a few minutes. Jungkook had sent him a number, followed by ‘Don’t you dare do something stupid.’ He let out a laugh at that, at his baby brother who was too cute, too adorable. A few pushes of his fingers and the line was once again waiting to be connected.

A crackling sound. “Hello?” Yoongi’s lips pulled up in a smirk as he just listened to the confused voice, not giving a reply. “Yah, who’s there?” Kihyun demanded. Yoongi thinks he sounded irritated and sleepy, angry almost, and it didn’t suit him. He didn’t blame him though, it was 3:30 am after all.

Suddenly, he gave his identity away. “Kihyun-ah!” The blonde exclaimed, dragging each syllable just a little too much.

“Yoongi…?”

“That’s me.”

“Why the fuck are you calling me in the middle of the night?”

Smiling, Yoongi let out a breathy giggle at the frustrated tone of voice. “Because I need your cute ass to come pick me up. I’m drunk as can be and I need to go home.”

“Fuck you, Yoongi,” Kihyun replied “Call one of your bad boy friends.” There was a sound Yoongi’s hazy mind couldn’t place and he panicked a little more than he would have liked.

“No, wait!” He almost screamed into the phone. A short silence enveloped them, only the steady bass filling their ears even though it now felt incredibly far away. 

“Please,” he pleaded, “they can’t know that I got drunk alone at a disgusting house party. Can you come get me?”

Kihyun released a heavy breath and Yoongi could feel his heart expand just a millimetre. “Fuck. Fine… I’ll be there. Where are you?”

“I-- I don’t remember.”

“Well, thanks. That helps. Can you share your location?”

“Yeah, I— I think so.”

“Fuck you, Yoongi,” he added for emphasis, “I’ll be there soon.” Before the drunken blonde could reply, Kihyun had already hung up. Yoongi could feel his stomach churn and he was honestly not sure if it was only the alcohol’s fault, but he didn’t get to dwell on it before his mind slipped into unconsciousness. 

/

Yoongi was yanked awake.

A tired eye opened slightly to see what was causing the world to shake.

“YAH! Min Yoongi!”

Kihyun screamed from the top of his lungs to get through to him over the loud music and Yoongi couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Hey, sweetie.”

The red-headed boy sounded angry. “Just get up and let’s go.”

“Good plan.” he muttered as he took the hand waiting to help him up, stumbling to get up off the cold, sticky floor. “Good plan.”

They didn’t drive long before the blonde was once again blacked out.

“Yoongi,” No answer. “Yoongi!” Still no answer. The blonde had plainly passed out in his car. The plan was to get him home, but he couldn’t lock himself in at their house at 4 a.m. with Yoongi unconscious. Kihyun thought of calling Jungkook, but he didn’t want to disturb him in the middle of the night. Therefore, he decided for the most sensible solution: taking Yoongi home with him.

The redhead had to carry the blonde from the parking lot and into his apartment. He was mumbling to himself, being only a lump on the younger boy’s shoulders as his legs didn’t work properly.

“First you kiss me, then you ignore me for days. Not subtle, by the way. I’ve seen you making u-turns in the hallway,” Kihyun makes a small jump, tugging Yoongi’s arm further up his shoulder, “--and now you want me to pick you up in the middle of the night on a fucking school night. I seriously can’t believe you.”

After getting as far as the doorframe of his bedroom, Kihyun let’s the other boy try to stand on his own feet.

“Yoo Kihyun!” He screeches while stumbling a few steps forward, almost falling face first towards the ground. To Kihyun’s surprise, he manages to keep his balance, pointing an accusing finger towards the redhead.

“Why did you have to start tutoring my baby bro Kookie, uh?” Kihyun groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in misery. Not this again.

The blonde continued to stare at him. “Why did have to come and tutor him with your sexy red hair and--” Yoongi stops his rambling to rake his eyes over Kihyun’s figure. “--and your waaaay too tight jeans?”

“God, you must be drunk out of your mind.”

“Yeah, I think I am,” he agreed easily.

“Oh,” he giggled as he suddenly had found the funniest thing in the world, “is that your bed?” Yoongi couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped him and Kihyun couldn’t stop cursing his own existence.

Taking a strong grip on the oldest boy’s arm and shoulder, Kihyun tried to guide him towards his bed. “Yoongi, stop it!” He struggled against the unstable blonde. A few moments later and he had managed to push the boy down. “Go to sleep,” Kihyun said with a firm tone, like a parent putting their unwilling child to bed.

“I don’t want to!” Yoongi pouted like said unwilling child.

“Ok, here is what we do.” He was tired, sleepy and stressed about the lessons tomorrow. The annoyance rang clearly in his voice. Raising an eyebrow and giving Yoongi a stern look, Kihyun continued. “I’m going to leave now. I’ll close the door and sleep on the couch. Goodnight, Yoongi.”

Faster than a cat pouncing on its prey, Yoongi launched himself across the bed, grabbing Kihyun’s wrist and dragging him off of his feet. The redhead let out a surprised squeal as he stumbled and tried to regain his balance. It was a futile attempt as Yoongi had pulled on his hand so hard that he had no other choice than to topple over on the bed. Kihyun closed his eyes and scrunched his nose in irritation over the drunken boy’s antics. All he wanted was to get out of this room, collapse on the couch and get some fucking sleep. Yoongi however, had other plans. He huddled himself over the younger boy, trapping him with his body. Kihyun tensed under him, not quite sure how to react to the situation. The insecurity tugged at the back of his head as he felt a comfortable warmth spread through his body. His brain screamed to get out of the room, but his body was frozen in place. This was bad. There was no denying the fact that Yoongi was only toying with him, and on top of that, he was completely gone from the alcohol. This could go way too far if he didn’t stop it from the get go.

“Yoongi, get the fuck off of me.” Kihyun hissed the words, trying to penetrate the alcohol haze the blond seemed to be trapped inside.

Yoongi only gave him a mischievous smirk. “Nah, princess, I don’t want to…” Kihyun immediately evaded his gaze in pure embarrassment as he felt his cheeks burn at the insinuation of the words. His own mind was too starting to fog.

There was still a little sanity left in him so Kihyun placed his hands on Yoongi’s chest, using all his strength to try and push the other boy off. “No, no, no… ” The blonde murmured, his voice raspy from the alcohol. He managed to get both of Kihyun’s slim wrists in one of his hands, before locking them above his head. Kihyun was forced to lay there, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, shocked beyond belief at Yoongi’s strength. Yoongi marvelled in the sight of the boy - the separated lips, the disheveled hair strewn across his forehead, the slight tinge tainting his cheeks as well as his ears, and the adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. Suddenly, the blond heard a harsh inhale, almost as if the younger boy was choking, and he couldn’t hide the malicious grin that spread across his face. In the spur of the moment, Yoongi had slid his knee higher and higher up Kihyun’s inner thigh, stopping only when he could watch in amusement as the younger boy caught onto his movements and started struggling against the lock on both his wrists.

“Shhh, princess,” The blonde cooed at the trapped boy. He put the index finger of his free hand over the flustered boy’s lips to stop him from moving underneath him. It worked, and their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. Yoongi’s alcohol-infused mind made the world turn around itself twice before he slowly lowered himself to lock their lips together. The kiss was chaste as Yoongi could feel the resistance of the other boy. However, with only a flick of his tongue, he felt a deep shiver course through Kihyun as he lost all his defiance, surrendering into the kiss with a muffled moan.

Yoongi basked in the delightful sound, and in a moment of weakness, he lost the grip he had on the younger’s wrists, letting him yank his arms down from over his head, only to feel the boy’s fingers twist deep into his blonde locks. Yoongi groaned into Kihyun’s mouth in approval as he felt the enjoyable tug on his roots. His hands couldn’t keep from roaming the body beneath him, one of them sneaking under the hem of his thin shirt. Kihyun hissed and arched his back at the cold sensation, making Yoongi smile into their kiss as his hand stroked up and down the smooth expanse of his bare abdomen. 

Kihyun was drunk on the feeling, on the affection, and he lost all control of his actions. For a long, wonderful moment he basked in the situation. His hands roamed the blond locks they were intertwined with; his back arching into Yoongi’s cold touch while his teeth caught the other’s lips, earning him a delicious whine in response. It was only when he tasted the alcohol on his tongue that his brain kicked back into action, telling him that this was a terrible idea. His body went rigid underneath the other boy as he realised how drunk Yoongi was, how he was only toying with him and how this was not going to happen. Using the moment of surprise, Kihyun slammed his palms into Yoongi’s chest, pushing him off and against the wall before hurriedly slipped out from his confines and bolting to the door. 

A whine of disappointment was all he heard before he slammed the door shut, silently apologizing to his neighbours as he leaned against it to listen if Yoongi would follow him. He was met with silence. After a few moments, he opened the door and looked carefully only to find a sleeping blonde on his bed, snoring softly. 

He searched his apartment for the spare pillow before finally moving to the couch for the night.


End file.
